Rogue/Legion changes
Assassination For rogues, no specialization describes itself better than assassination, which also remains closely aligned with its existing fantasy. And we’re further enhancing those themes through their gameplay. First, this is now the only rogue spec with access to poisons and bleeds, making much of your damage a little more delayed, but nonetheless massive. In addition, Venomous Wounds triggers based on a combination of bleeds and poisons now to accentuate that gameplay. Assassination is home to the most volatile combo-building. Mutilate is already effective in this regard, but Seal Fate needed some improvement — it now can trigger from both hands with Mutilate. Here’s a basic look at the core combat abilities for Assassination Rogues: ;Garrote *45 Energy, Melee Range, Instant, 15 sec cooldown *Garrote the enemy, causing strong damage over 18 sec and awarding 1 combo point. Silences the target for 3 sec when used from Stealth. ;Mutilate *55 Energy, Melee Range, Instant *Attack with both weapons, dealing strong Physical damage. Awards 2 combo points. ;Envenom *35 Energy, 1 to 5 Combo Points, Melee Range, Instant *Finishing move that drives your poisoned blades in deep, dealing instant Nature damage and increasing your poison application chance by 30%. Damage and duration increased per combo point. ;Rupture *25 Energy, 1 to 5 Combo Points, Melee Range, Instant *Finishing move that tears open the target, dealing bleed damage over time. Lasts longer per combo point. ;Seal Fate *Passive *When you critically strike with a melee attack that generates combo points, you gain an additional combo point. ;Venomous Wounds *Passive *You regain 10 Energy each time you deal Bleed damage to a poisoned target. ;Mastery: Potent Poisons *Increases the damage done by your poisons by 70% (with Mastery from typical gear). Additionally, to give you an idea of how some talents may build upon this, here’s an example of one of their Assassination-specific talents: ;Elaborate Planning *Passive *Your finishing moves grant 20% increased damage done for 4 sec. Combat :Renamed to '''Outlaw''' To achieve the “swordmaster” fantasy we’re going for with the outlaw rogue, we’re giving them several new and upgraded abilities, such as Saber Slash and Pistol Shot. We’re also deemphasizing Stealth, with Ambush being their only remaining opening move. Stealth will still provide its core rogue utility, but outlaws are more comfortable fighting toe-to-toe with a sword than skulking about. Finally, we’re ensuring that outlaws retain several signature abilities from combat, such as Adrenaline Rush and Blade Flurry. These abilities provide a good basis on which to build new and distinct flavor. A wide variety of talents enhance the fantasy further with themes of the swordmaster, brawler, or even pirate. Here’s a basic look at the core combat abilities for Outlaws: ;Saber Slash *50 Energy, Melee Range, Instant *Viciously slash an enemy, causing moderate Physical damage and awarding 1 combo point. Saber Slash has a 35% chance to strike an additional time, granting additional damage and combo point, and making your next Pistol Shot free. ;Pistol Shot *40 Energy, 20 yd range, Instant *Draw a concealed pistol and fire a quick shot at an enemy, dealing moderate Physical damage and reducing movement speed by 50% for 6 sec. Awards 1 combo point. ;Slice and Dice *25 Energy, Instant *Finishing move that consumes combo points to increase attack speed by 40%. Lasts longer per combo point. ;Run Through *35 Energy, 1 to 5 Combo Points, 8 yd range, Instant *Lunging finishing move that causes damage per combo point and has increased range. ;Combat Potency *Passive *Your off-hand attacks have a chance to generate 15 Energy. Slower weapons have a higher chance. ;Ruthlessness *Passive *Your finishing moves have a 20% chance per combo point spent to grant a combo point. ;Mastery: Main Gauche *Your main-hand attacks have a 44% (with Mastery from typical gear) chance to trigger an attack with your off-hand that deals minor Physical damage. Additionally, to give you an idea of how some talents may build upon this, here’s an example of one of their Outlaw-specific talents: ;Quick Draw *Passive *Free uses of Pistol Shot granted by Saber Slash now generate 1 additional combo point, and deal 50% increased damage. Subtlety As the true masters of stealthy gameplay, we’ve pushed subtlety further toward making heavy use of Stealth as their primary combat mechanic. The new version of Shadow Dance allows Subtlety to weave in and out of Stealth rotationally. Meanwhile, Shadowstrike provides incredible mobility for attacking from Stealth. Finally, to further reinforce the matter of their relationship with sinister Shadow magic, Subtlety makes use of a new ability called Nightblade, which applies Shadow damage over time. Here’s a basic look at the core combat abilities for Subtlety Rogues: ;Shadowstrike *40 Energy, 30 yd range, Instant, Requires Stealth *Strike through the shadows, appearing behind your target and dealing strong Physical damage. Awards 2 combo points. ;Backstab *35 Energy, Melee Range, Instant *Stab the target, causing moderate Physical damage. Damage increased by 30% when behind your target. Awards 1 combo point. ;Nightblade *25 Energy, 1 to 5 Combo Points, Melee Range, Instant *Finishing move that infects the target with shadowy energy, dealing Shadow damage over time and reducing movement speed by 50%. Damage and duration increased per combo point. ;Eviscerate *35 Energy, 1 to 5 Combo Points, Melee Range, Instant *Finishing move that disembowels the target, dealing increased damage per combo point. ;Shadow Dance *Passive *Your finishing moves have a 20% chance per combo point to activate Stealth. For 3 sec, this Stealth will not break when you autoattack or take damage. When this effect occurs, a Shadow Decoy will appear nearby, confusing your enemies. *Developer Comment: This will function differently in PvP, granting the use of abilities that require Stealth, but not actually providing Stealth. ;Shadow Techniques *Passive *Your autoattacks have a chance to generate a combo point. ;Mastery: Executioner *Increases the damage done by your finishing moves by 55% (with Mastery from typical gear). Additionally, to give you an idea of how some talents may build upon this, here’s an example of one of their Subtlety-specific talents: ;Relentless Strikes *Passive *You gain an additional 40 Energy when you enter Stealth. Stealth *Rogue class preview blog